


put your hands up if you're not good at this stuff

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, YES FINALLY THE OMEGA SEOKMIN TAG HALLELUJAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seokmin would do anything for his friends to be happy, except he was the last person he trusted when it came to giving advice and comforting.However, when Hansol ends up on his doorstep late at night he doesn't really have a choice.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	put your hands up if you're not good at this stuff

Seokmin was a good friend.

He wasn’t saying this to be arrogant, it was just something his friends have constantly told him over the years. Seungkwan always said that it was nice to hang out with the older as he always managed to lift his spirits, a sentiment the rest of their friends shared and Jeonghan said that his day was always brighter when Seokmin was around. The omega always blushed at the compliments and was happy that his friends thought of him in that way, but despite being the mood maker of their friendship group, he sometimes wished that he was able to give good advice for the times where his cheerful antics and his smile wasn’t enough. Sadly, he knew when it came to seeking advice, he was the last person to come to.

That was why he was confused to find Hansol frantically knocking on his front door late in the evening and looking freaked out.

When he opened the door, he almost immediately smelt the distressed scent of the younger omega and internally recoiled at the unfamiliar smell. Seokmin stepped aside allowing Hansol to walk into the living room and start pacing as he ran his hands through his hair. Worried, Seokmin looked to Jihoon who was sitting on the couch gesturing for him to take control as he didn’t know what to do, yet when the alpha made his way closer to the youngest, Hansol flinched away from him and turned to look at Seokmin with pleading eyes.

“Seokmin-hyung I need your help.”

Seokmin gave Hansol a startled look before glancing over at Jihoon who just walked over to him and held his waist.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but Hansol clearly needs you right now,” the alpha whispered even though Hansol was about a meter away, “I’ll leave to give you guys privacy okay?”

Jihoon let go of Seokmin’s waist and went towards the door, taking his stuff with him as he walked while Seokmin trailed behind him with a scared look on his face. As soon as Jihoon opened the door, Seokmin held onto his arm to stop him from leaving, causing the alpha to look at his lover in confusion.

“Ji, I can’t do this,” Seokmin whined, “I don’t know how to give advice or help with problems, I’m not good at that! Please stay.”

“Listen, baby,” Jihoon turned around and kissed Seokmin sweetly before caressing his neck, “Hansol came to you for a reason, and even if you don’t understand his reasoning completely, at least give it a try. The kid looks stressed out so even if you gave him the shittiest advice, at least you tried. Not that you would though, I trust you.”

“I guess so,” Seokmin muttered thinking back to Hansol pacing alone in the living room, “okay you can go now, I’ll call you when it’s safe for you to come back.”

“Okay Minnie, see you.”

The door closed behind Jihoon, causing Seokmin to sigh as he made his way back to the living. As he presumed, the younger was still pacing back and forth and didn’t stop even when Seokmin walked in and sat down on the couch. He watched Hansol for a few seconds before reaching to grab the other omega’s hand and pulling him to sit next to him.

“Sollie, I need you to take deep breaths for me okay? Calm down for hyung.”

Rubbing his back, Seokmin helped Hansol with his breathing and the less shallow his breaths got, the tearier his eyes became. Now, Seokmin was beginning to worry about what could be troubling the younger to the point that he was almost in tears. When Hansol finally calmed down, Seokmin moved closer so that he was hugging the younger, releasing some relaxing pheromones to rid the distress from Hansol’s omega.

“Do you want to tell hyung what’s going on now Sollie?”

At first, Seokmin was worried when he didn’t get any answer from Hansol but soon after he asked his question, he heard a sniffle and felt Hansol shifting in his arms.

“I’m not pregnant hyung.”

Seokmin nodded and let out a hum of understanding. He knew that recently, Seungkwan and Hansol had been trying for a child from when he talked with them a while back, however it had been quite a long time and it seemed that they weren’t having any luck yet.

“Hansol-ah, it’s okay. These things don’t-“

“No, no, you don’t understand hyung!”

Hansol jumped up from the couch and looked like he was about to start pacing again so Seokmin held his hands again. The younger’s breathing was becoming laboured so Seokmin tried to make his scent more calming as he made Hansol sit next to him.

“Sorry for startling you hyung,” Hansol sighed reading his head on Seokmin’s shoulder, “I just feel so down. We’ve been trying for almost a year now but nothing.”

“Hansol, I hope you know that there’s more to you than just getting pregnant and producing babies,” Seokmin said earnestly, stroking his dongsaeng’s hair, “don’t let the hierarchy win.”

“I know that hyung, don’t worry,” Hansol had a small smile on his face but it quickly disappeared as he continued, “but it’s just like everyone is putting the pressure on me and expecting me to pull my weight and I know it’s my fault because of my PCOS. I told you about that already right?”

“Yes you have Sollie and it’s perfectly common. It’s not your fault if you don’t get pregnant, sadly pregnancy isn’t that easy.”

“I know but I haven’t made it any easier for myself, especially after tonight.”

“Why, what happened?”

“Check your phone, I wouldn’t be surprised if Seungkwan had called you already,” Hansol quipped slumping down.

Curious, Seokmin went to take his phone from where he left it at the dining table and unlocked it to find a handful of messages from various people. He opened his chat with Jihoon and saw that he had texted him not too long after he left.

Jihoonie🤍

hey baby

seungkwan asked about hansol so i said he’s at our place

Going through his other messages, he saw a few from their group chat, mostly just general conversation and some more from Seungkwan.

Seungkwannie❤️

hey hyung 

so i know jihoon-hyung probably texted you already

but i just wanted to text you

so you could tell hansol something for me

idk what i did

but

i think he’s mad at me

just tell him i love him and i’m happy that he’s somewhere safe

and that if he wants to come back home, my family has left now

and thanks for taking care of him hyung

bye

Putting his phone on the coffee table in the living room, Seokmin turned to Hansol and tried to decipher what was going on in the younger’s head. Hansol was biting his lip and glancing back and forth between Seokmin’s phone and Seokmin as if he was nervous for whatever the elder omega was going to say next. It seemed as if he expected Seungkwan to be mad at him for some reason.

“Seungkwan says that he loved you and he’s happy that you’re somewhere safe,” Seokmin said tentatively, “he also said that his family is gone so you can go back home if you want.”

“Of course,” Hansol scoffed pitifully, “he wouldn’t want me anywhere near his family.”

“Sollie, you need to tell me what happened tonight so I can help you.”

“Fine, might as well,” Hansol groaned as he sat up to face Seokmin.

“Kwannie’s parents came over today since they were in town and they decided to come to our house for a while before they went to dinner with his sisters. While they were there they asked about the pregnancy and when Seungkwan said not yet, I could feel the disappointment in their eyes as they glanced at me before going back to a normal conversation. Then when Seungkwan’s sisters came I already felt uncomfortable as I was overthinking everything his parents said or did and then out of nowhere, his second sister said ‘Oh Hansol you’re still not pregnant? That’s sad’ and I couldn’t take it any more so I just ran out of the house and I came here.”

Hansol flopped on top of Seokmin after his long ramble, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Seokmin cooed at the younger before getting a blanket to wrap the both of them up, swaying side to side to try and comfort him.

“Don’t worry Sol, we’ve all had those moments with our in-laws or whatever.”

“You’re just saying that,” Hansol muttered a bit annoyed, “I bet you’ve had no problems with Jihoon’s family.”

“You’re wrong actually, Jihoon’s dad hated me at first.”

“What? How?”

“He said I was too happy for it to be real and I had to be acting fake for them. Every time we went to see them, his mum would greet me happily and his dad would just glare at me like I was an evil mastermind.

“I never knew that,” Hamsolhad a thoughtful expression on his face before looking up at Seokmin with wide eyes, “how did you fix things? Did you say something or do something or what?”

“I did nothing,” Seokmin replied with a light shrug, “the issue was worked out between Jihoon and his dad and then afterwards, his dad apologised to me and we moved on.”

“I don’t see that happening for me anything soon.”

“It will Hansol. Stop sulking! Seungkwan most likely talked to his family after you left so they won’t do that again and I know he did because he thinks you’re angry at him and that usually makes Se-“

“Wait Seungkwan thinks I’m mad at him?”

Hansol stood up again except this time he was much more calm compared to earlier with a confused expression on his face.

“Well, yeah. You did just run out there Sol.”

“That was because I thought they were all mad at me, not the other way round.”

“Okay, Hansol sit down and listen to me,” Seokmin took a deep breath and held Hansol’s hands to look the younger in the eyes, “you just need to tell Seungkwan how you feel because right now you’re both basically running around doing things to please each other without knowing exactly what you’re doing.”

“But if I do that I’m admitting that there’s something wrong with me,” Hansol whined, looking down at where their hands were intertwined, “I don’t want to lose Seungkwan over this.”

“And you won’t! Seungkwan loves you so much, trust me everyone can see it,” Seokmin ruffled Hansol’s hair playfully, “he loves you so much he would fight his family for you, and you know how much he loves his family.”

“Kwannie would not fight his family for me,” Hansol scoffed, noting at his lips nervously.

“He once told me that he almost fought his dad because Seungkwan thought you were feeling uncomfortable. Trust me when I say he loves you Chwe Hansol.”

After hearing those words, Hansol bowed his head down, his body finally slowing down as he began to sniffle. When he raised his head again, there were tears in his eyes which made Seokmin’s heart melt as he brought the younger into a warm hug.

“Are you sure I won’t lose him hyung?” Hansol asked in a quiet voice.

“Of course not Hansol-ah,” Seokmin assured, wiping away the younger’s tears, “even if you and Seungkwan fought, I’m sure that he would still be waiting for you after.”

“I don’t want to fight,” Hansol whispered, “I want to go home.”

“Okay, then I’ll take you home.”

•••

When the two of them reached Hansol’s house, the younger omega still had a worried look on his face, but he was not as frantic as he was when he first came to Seokmin’s place. Before Hansol could even take his keys out of his pocket, the front door opened revealing Jihoon standing there with Seungkwan behind him.

“Hey, Seungkwan,” Jihoon said turning to the younger, “looks like you don’t have to wait that long for Hansol.”

Seungkwan nodded and gulped nervously as he stepped out from behind Jihoon to look at his husband. Hansol looked away at first, turning his attention to his feet, until Seokmin gave him a soft nudge, prompting him to take a step forward. Jihoon and Seokmin watched as Hansol walked towards Seungkwan, the alpha bringing him in for a hug to which Hansol melted into, humming in content.

“Well,” Seokmin said, clapping his hands together, “I think me and Jihoon should go now so bye and communicate properly!”

“Thanks, hyung,” Hansol said waving goodbye with a shy look on his face.

“Bye hyungs,” Seungkwan said as a mischievous smile made its way on his face, “and good luck to both of you!”

Seokmin’s brows furrowed in confusion, “what do you mean good lu-”

“Bye Seungkwan, bye Hansol,” Jihoon said enthusiastically holding Seokmin’s hand and dragging him away, “nice talk today we’ll see you next time!”

With no choice but to follow his partner, Seokmin waved at the young couple as he allowed Jihoon to pull him down the street. Once they were a certain distance away from Hansol and Seungkwan’s house, Jihoon’s grip on Seokmin’s hand relaxed and his walking pace slowed down causing Seokmin to be even more confused.

“What was all that about? What did you and Seungkwan talk about?”

“Nothing, you know, just some stuff,” Jihoon answered without looking at Seokmin.

“You didn’t threaten him or something did you?”

“No,” Jihoon scoffed, “I was going to but then I found out he didn’t hurt Hansol.”

“Jihoon!”

“I said I was going to, not that I did,” Jihoon said in defence, “anyways, what did you and Hansol talk about?”

“Stuff.”

“Really?”

“Really. I just hope I said the right stuff.”  
“I’m sure you did babe,” Jihoon said, pressing a kiss to their intertwined hands, “you always say the right words.”

Instead of saying anything, Seokmin just blushed and moved closer to his mate as they both walked the path back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another fic where Jihoon and Seungkwan have their 'talk' but my brain hasn't decided what shift it's doing and might not be available.


End file.
